Hetalia High School of Fangirliness
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: Imagine yourself going to a high school where every class was taught by a guy from Hetalia! Fangirl all you want at the Hetalia High School of Fangirliness!
1. Preview of the School

**I just thought of this story a while ago and was super excited to write it! Wouldn't we all just love it if all of our teachers were Hetalia characters? XD Fangirl paradise, eh? Hope you enjoy~ I own nothing whatsoever!  


* * *

**

You've just been accepted into the Hetalia High School of Fangirliness. Of course you are probably fangirling out of your mind right now. Anyone would. But only true Hetalia fans get accepted into this school for the pure fun of it.

Now, I bet you're also wondering "What on earth is a Hetalia High School of Fangirliness?" Well, it's just like the title says. All the characters in Hetalia teach a subject. You can take any of the classes you like, though it's difficult to choose only eight out of all of them. Though, if you want to know all the teachers, they have lunch with the students, so you can talk to them and fangirl as much as your heart desires!

There are only a few rules at this school:

Don't let France rape you in Health Class.

Don't take the pasta home during Cooking Class with Italy.

Don't upset Russia. For goodness sake, DON'T UPSET RUSSIA WHEN HE'S TRYING TO TEACH YOU! IT'S HAPPENED ONCE AND WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Don't stare at Germany's sexiness during Gym Class, because he somehow finds it offensive. We don't know why. Also, when he insults you during this class, don't take it seriously.

Don't let Romano near Spain while Spain is teaching. Unless, of course, you'd like to watch Romano get raped.

Don't make fun of Austria's uke-ness during Music. Just don't. It hurts his wittle uke feelings.

If you think Canada isn't there teaching you about the history of Canada, he really is there. Don't make him feel even more invisible than he already is.

There is a yaoi session at the end of each day, and attendance is mandatory to watch! Bring cameras.

If you don't show up for a class, you'll be forced to be cursed by Russia. Trust me, it ain't fun.

If you are late, you have to listen to Prussia declare his awesomeness for three hours straight.

Don't mention Russia to any of the Baltic Nations or else you'll be suspended. At France's house.

That is really all the rules for now. Have a wonderfully fangirl time!

* * *

**Lol so in each chapter, I'm gonna tell what it would be like if you were in each class. I hope you find it interesting~ Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Cooking Class With Italy

**COOKING CLASS WITH ITALY**

You look at your schedule for class and see that you have cooking for your first class and it's with Italy. You giggle to yourself as you walk into the classroom. There are already a few students in the class, all giggling like fangirls and talking about how they can't wait to meet Italy, who is not there yet.

You take a seat at a table and wait as the bell rings and Italy runs in, breathless. "I'm a so sorry I'm a so late. I was with a Doitsu!" he says as he sits down. You immediately know what was going on and start giggling more with the rest of the class.

He looks up at everyone. "You all look a so lovely! Do you like a pasta?" All the students nod immediately. "Good, because that's what we're a making today!" he cheers. You raise your hand. "What kind of pasta exactly are we making?" you ask.

He smiles at you. "We're a making spaghetti!" he says happily. You smile back as he begins to write a recipe on the board and you notice a bowl and noodles and stuff on the table. Were those there a second ago? You shrug and watch with all the other fangirls as Italy writes on the board. He's such a cutie!

"Ok, everyone, first you take all the stuff the to stoves in a the back." He says and you gather all the pasta stuff in your arms and walk over to a stove in the back of the room. "Now, you just a boil the water and then put in all of the noodles~" he says happily while walking around to everyone to see how everyone's doing.

You do as he says and pour some water into a pot and wait for it to boil. As he goes around inspecting everyone else's cooking, you look around the room, and there are posters of pasta, pizza, gelato-wait, is that a poster of Germany and Italy….and yaoi…?

Your eyes widen as you stare at Italy and Germany in the poster. "G-GerIta…" you say to yourself. Italy suddenly rushes over to you. "Whoa, bella, the water is a boiling and you don't have the pasta in the pot yet!" he cries and pours the pasta in.

"There you go~" he says happily and is about to walk away as you grab his arm. "Nooo! Don't hurt meeee! I didn't do it!" he yells. "N-no, Italy, I need to ask you something." He looks at you, still scared. "J-just don't grab my arm like that! It makes me think I'm about to get hurt!" he yells.

"U-um, okay….uh, what's up with that poster?" you ask, pointing at the one of him and Germany. "Oh, that was a gift from France nii-chan! He was watching me and Germany once and took a picture and made it really big and gave it to me so I put it in the room!" he said happily.

You just stare. Of course, France would do that. You almost start to dread having Health Class with him today. "Thank you for explaining that…" you say quietly. Italy smiles and walks away as he inspects all the other pastas.

"Ok, everyone, now we make a the sauce!" he says. "First, you put the sauce in the other pot and add everything to it, and then you wait for it to cook. It won't take a too long!" he reminds everyone.

You start to cook the sauce for the pasta, still staring at the poster. You stir up the ingredients for the sauce and Italy walks over to you. "No, no, don't stir like that." He takes your arms and you blush slightly as he shows you how to stir up the sauce slowly. "Th-thank you, Italy…" you say.

He gives you a small kiss on your cheek. "No problem!" he giggles as he walks away. You continue to stir the sauce, your face as red as it is, with a fangirl sigh. A little while later a timer goes off. "Ok, the pasta is done! Now you just put the noodles on your plate and pour the sauce on and then we can eat a pastaaaaaaaa!" Italy cheers.

Everyone in the class cheers as well. You pour some noodles and sauce onto the plate you have and turn off the stove, walking slowly back to your table. Italy sits beside you with his own plate of pasta.

"You must a try it!" he says. You smile at him. "Of course." You take a bite of the pasta and your eyes light up. "Wow…this is really really good!" you say and watch him eat his pasta as well. "It's a so good, isn't it?" he asks you.

You nod and continue eating, hoping the bell will never ring. But, alas, it soon does and your pasta is still not finished. "C-can we take this pasta home?" someone asks.

"No! No! You can't! You can't! I eat a the leftovers!" Italy says and pushes everyone out of the class, gathering up the leftover pasta.

You laugh as you walk out of the classroom. "He's so silly~" you think to yourself as you walk on to your next class, wondering what to expect.

* * *

**I am still thinking of who's class the next chapter will be...I'm thinking either Health Class with France, or Music with Austria. Either way, it'll be very interesting. Please review~**


	3. Health Class With France

**HEALTH CLASS WITH FRANCE**

You look at your schedule again and see that your next class is Health Class and France is teaching the class. This should be interesting. You walk into the classroom and sit down at a desk. There are only two other students there as the bell rings and France skips into the room like the gay man he really is.

You try not to laugh, as do the other students. "Hello class~ I am glad to have such beautiful students this year." He says, gazing at the three of you. You sink back in your chair as he gives you his 'I'm gonna rape you' look that he gives many people.

"Alright, let us begin with our first lesson: The human body." He says as he walks around the room, looking at each of you carefully. "Everyone undress." He says. You and the other students look at each other confused.

When you look back up at him, he is fully undressed, except for a single rose covering his French ness. "Quick, avert your eyes!" One student shouts and you all hide behind health books, just to realize that the books are really just pictures of him and his roses.

You then look back up at him to see that his rose is not big enough. Nowhere near big enough. You shudder, as do the other students. He just smiles at you all. "Now, now, if you refuse, I could always just help you." He says and walks over to you.

You slide back in your chair as he reaches out and grabs your arm. "Let go of me, you pedo!" you yell. The other students run up behind him and push him to the ground. "Thank you…" you say. He gets back up and dusts himself off.

"You students are so rude! I guess we don't have to learn about the body today…" he says and you go back to your seats and sigh in relief. "We'll just have to learn about intercourse, which you'll know very well about by the time you leave this class!" he says with a strange smile.

"Holy crap, he's gonna rape us!" one girl yells and runs out of the room. HE watches her leave and sighs. "Rape is such a strong and harsh word…" he says and sits on the desk. "I would never harm a student like that." He says and you know he's lying.

"Of course, most are always willing! Are you two?" he asks you and the other student. "N-no way! I would never be!" you yell. "I could make you~" he says and walks over to you two.

"Yeah, and I could make the police arrest you for suggestively speaking to a younger student." The other student says. He frowns. "Fine, fine…I'll just go play with Ita-chan!" he says.

"Don't rape Italy! He's to sweet and innocent!" you yell, remembering his kiss. "Aw, I used to do that all the time when he was a kid, and he seemed to have no problem with it." France replied.

Your eyes widen and you stop talking. "Now then, Here's basically what happens." He says and goes on into the same conversation he had with Italy in that one episode in World Series.

He looks up as he's talking. "Shouldn't you two be taking notes?" he asked. "It's kinda difficult to take notes when every other word you say is a disturbing sound!" you say.

"Well, maybe I could just show you how it's done!" he says and walks over to the two of you. You and the other student immediately take out paper and a pencil, writing quickly as possible.

"Darn…oh well. I'll need the two of you to pay attention and get plenty of studying done…perhaps in the form of practice?" he suggests. "Nuh-uh, we're still young! No practice!" you say. "Well that's no fun. You could always practice with me…after school…in this room…or wherever you'd like." He says.

"How many times do I have to say no to you?" you ask. "As many times as you'd like, my dear, but I'll still make these suggestions. Anyways, here is a diagram of what you'll need to know." He says and passes you both a picture of him naked with nothing really labeled at all.

"Wh-why do we need….this…?" you ask as you push the picture away. "It's for you to study, silly girl!" France says. "Aren't I beautiful and sexually appealing?" he asks.

"Never in any messed up world are you beautiful or appealing to me in any way whatsoever!" you yell. "You poor girl, you don't know your manners." He says and reaches for your clothes, about to slide them off as the bell finally rings.

"Thanks for the lesson, bye!" you yell as you run as quickly as possible out of the room. "I really need to get out of that class…"

* * *

**I was laughing so much when writing this! That's one of the rules: Don't let France rape you XD Review please! This story got so popular only a little while after I put it online lolz.**


	4. Russian Literature with Russia

**Hi you guys! Sorry for the super late update, I've just been so busy! I have Russia's chapter right here and I hope you like it. I own nothing, and sorry for the chapter being so short. Can't really carry out Russia's creepiness in a long chapter lol. Hope you like!**

* * *

After leaving France's lesson of creepiness, you walk up down some stairs as you see what's next on your schedule. "Russian Literature?" you asked. "Wonder who's teaching that." You said with a laugh as you opened the door.

"Hello there, da?" Russia's creeper voice said. You shivered, his voice sending tingles down your spine. "H-hello." You say as you enter the dark room, immersed in darkness because all the lights are off and the windows covered. You look around and see terrified students.

The bell rings and Russia shoves you into a seat. "Well, class, this is Russian Literature. How many of you have read something from my country before?" he asks. Nobody raises their hands. He frowns and picks up a book.

"This is a book of famous Russian poetry and suicide notes." He said plainly. "S-suicide notes…?" one student asked. The Russian nodded and smiled. "Suicide notes is correct, da." He says and flips to a page, reciting one:

"Goodbye, my friend, goodbye  
My love, you are in my heart.  
It was preordained we should part  
And be reunited by and by.  
Goodbye: no handshake to endure.  
Let's have no sadness - furrowed brow.  
There's nothing new in dying now  
Though living is no newer."

You listened to the poem closely, finding it a bit interesting. "It was written by Sergei Esenin. He wrote it in his own blood!" Russia giggled.

You looked around and shivered. "His own blood? But why?" another student asked. "Why not write things in blood?" Russia asked and then took out a knife, cutting it into his skin with a sadistic smile and took a bit of it onto his finger, writing on the board: Ivan Braginski.

"That is my name, students, please remember it." He said as blood dripped from his arm. You hear some paper rustling behind you and notice that some students are passing notes. Russia looks up and notices, walking over to one of the students with a smile.

"What do we have here?" he asked, taking the note. "S-sorry, Mr. Braginski…" One of the students said, looking away.

"This guy really scares me. Yeah, what's up with writing with his own blood? Let's get out of here soon as possible." Russia read, and then shook his head. "Is that was you two really think of me?" he asked.

"N-no, of course not!" One said. Russia took the hands of them both and leads them to the back of the room. He smiled at them then at the rest of the class. "Would you all like to know how school systems treat discipline in my home?" he asked. The students all shook their heads.

"Watch closely." Russia said, moving a tall bookshelf to reveal chains hanging from the wall like in ancient movies. He took the student's hands and attached them to the wall. The two were trembling and looked back to the rest of the class.

"Now, watch." He said once more, taking out his blood encrusted lead pipe. "N-no, please don't!" The students shouted. Russia ignored their cries and struck one of the students on the head, knocking the breath out of him.

You gasped. "Is he…is he dead?" you asked. Russia smiled back at you. "Of course not, silly girl. Just unconscious." He said simply, doing the same to the student beside him. The others in the classroom were horrified.

"Does anyone know the names of these students?" Russia asked. "Ummm….I believe it was Austin and Alex." A student said.

The Russian nodded and took out his knife, slicing across Alex's face and coated his finger with his blood, writing his name above his head. He turned to Austin and sliced through his arm, writing his name in his blood above his head.

"Now then, we know the punishment for disturbing class. They will be here until their parents pick them up. And that is only a warning." Russia said, turning back toward the class.

You heard the bell ring a moment later, but the class just froze. Russia walked to the front of the classroom and said, "We will start with some more poetry tomorrow. Until then, you are dismissed. Have a great day!"

All the students then stood up, rushing out of the room, the scary images of Russia's classroom embedded in their mind. "There's another class I'm leaving immediately." You mumbled as soon as you were out of earshot of Russia's classroom.

* * *

**If you liked this one, you can make requests for the next chapter and class. Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Gym with Germany and Lunch too!

**I'm back! I am back from whatever Fanfictionless planet I was on!**

**But good news! I'm updating it now! But, before I begin, here are some ideas for some of the next classes by both myself and popular reviews:**

**Austria: Music**

**America: Geography (XD), Tech stuff**

**Hungary: Yaoi Appreciation**

**Poland: Fashion**

**Greece: Art**

**Japan: Origami (IDK XD) or Japanese**

**England: All that creepy black magic stuff**

**China: Math**

**Switzerland: Business Related Things (And that is what the class shall be called. Business Related Things. Yeah.)**

**Prussia: Awesomeness Class**

**Lithuania: Stranger Danger**

**Romano: The History of the Tomato (Or Gardening XD)**

**Belarus: Touch Russia And You Die class**

**Canada: Canadian History?**

**Cuba: I Hate America class**

**Sealand: How To Be A Nation class**

**Okay, so leave a review and vote for which of the above classes you like, which ones you don't, which ones you'd like to appear next, or just any new ideas. Thanks!**

* * *

You walk into a large gym with only a few other people arriving. You think to yourself that this will be a small class, and it turns out only yourself and seven other people arrive. You go over to another girl and ask who the teacher of this class is, hoping it is not someone else scary.

She simply replies that she has no idea, until you hear the door open. In walks Germany, shirtless, wearing only camouflage pants and black boots with sweat glistening on his perfect skin. You do everything you can not to stare and drool as he walks toward you, pulling on a black tank top.

"Guten tag, welcome to Gym." He says, stopping to look around at each individual student. His gaze is stern, yet sexy. Everyone is silent, except for one daring fangirl who calls out, "Did you just get back from a visit to Italy? Is that why you're all sweaty?"

You see him blush deeply momentarily, glaring at the girl and then making his way over to her. "What is your name?" he asked. She giggled before answering. "Ester Aldrich." She answered happily.

"That was a very inappropriate question, Miss Aldrich. You're going to run around the gym while the others get an introduction to the class, understood?" he told her. The girl just continued to giggle. "Did you take pictures with Italy? A video? Can I see?" she asked.

"Run! Now!" he yelled, causing her to whine and begin finally running. You and all the others decide to just stay quiet as Germany's attention returns to you all.

"As for each of you, this class will be one of strength and endurance. You will enter this class as whiny little insects and leave this class with power and determination. I will not tolerate laziness, nor will I accept tardiness. Understood?" His voice and words were harsh, yet you couldn't help but watch his every move as he spoke. You then noticed you weren't the only one, as every other girl in the class was as well.

Germany noticed this and sighed, shaking his head. "They always give me the creepy ones…" he muttered. The door suddenly opened, revealing a very naked Italy. "Doitsu, Doitsuuuuuu~" he called. Germany looked over and was shocked, blushing. "I-Italy! What are you doing here? And naked?"

"It's how you left me, remember? Someone finally came by and untied me, 'cause you forgot to." Italy replied, happily. "I KNEW IT!" Ester yelled, ceasing to run. "KEEP RUNNING, YOU!" Germany yelled back in reply.

"But I don't like runnniiiiinnnnggg!" she pouted, running in a very slow and Italy-like fashion now. "See, Doitsu? I'm not the only one who runs like that!" Italy told him. Germany couldn't help but facepalm and shake his head.

"You know what? Class is over." He said and grabbed Italy by the arm, pulling him away into a storage closet. The bell rang shortly after for lunch, but as you walked past you could hear the beautiful sounds of the fun Italy and Germany were having.

get in a line with a bunch of other students for lunch, wondering what you're going to be having that day. As you approach the front of the line, your stomach is immediately sickened. Standing behind the counter, scooping platefuls of…of…you don't even want to know what…was England, looking happy as could be.

"I hope you enjoy~" he said to each person as they walked away, disgusted. No matter how sexy that accent was, you did not want to confront the English man and his horrifying food. "England! What are you doing?" The shocked voice of France called. Soon enough, you saw France run in, roses and all.

"You know your cooking sucks! I'm the chef here!" France told him, angrily. For once, you were happy to be in the presence of the French man.

"My cooking does not suck! Isn't that right, everyone?" England asked, to which the room fell silent. He began to laugh nervously. "Haha, see? It's so good they're all speechless!" France sighed and grabbed his arm, dragging him away and locking him in a closet. "I'll come back for you later, my darling~" he called and skipped over to behind the counter.

"I'll have each of you something delicious soon! Just wait, and you'll have gourmet French cooking." He told you all and ran back into the kitchen. Almost instantly, he brings back a plate of foods you had only seen in movies, eaten by rich people. Your eyes widen as you stare at the food, happy to be able to eat something made by France.

He begins to arrange the food beautifully on all of the plates, handing one to each person, happy to receive it. "I hope you enjoy~" he said to you as he handed you a plate, winking as he did. No matter how creepy that may have been, you were happy to get your food.

As you got to the table though, you look and see a piece of paper under the plate. You take it out from the plate and look, horrified now, and too sickened to eat. On that piece of paper was a picture of France. And there were no roses to cover anything.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review and vote for the next chapter or future classes. I love you all, and oh! Today is Easter! Happy Easter and God bless you all!**


End file.
